Pour une nuit au paradis
by Blackhaired Kitty
Summary: ONESHOT: suite de Contre une soirée à l'opéra. Severus a donné rendezvous à Harry dans un vieux théâtre, où bientôt résonne un air de musique...


_Finalement, elle est venue, elle est là : la suite de "Contre une soirée à l'opéra" ! Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, c'est bien connu !_

_Je vous laisse lire, je ferai mes commentaires après !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

**Pour une nuit au paradis**

Il m'avait donné rendez-vous dans un vieux théâtre à l'italienne abandonné, sinistre et poussiéreux à souhait : the _Lunatic Lullaby_. Un cadre gothique, voir expressionniste, qui ressemblait parfaitement à Severus.

D'après Hermione, qui s'était empressée de m'instruire, il était utilisé fin XVIIIe siècle par des groupes de sorciers français au sang bleu, qui avaient fui les lourds évènements qui déchiraient la France à l'époque : hostiles au pragmatisme et au matérialisme républicains prônés par les révolutionnaires, ils avaient gagné l'Angleterre lorsqu'une «chasse aux sorcières», inconnue des livres d'Histoire mais véridique , s'était abattue sur eux, les faisant les proies de la guillotine. Et malgré la magie à leur disposition, atout manifeste, le surnombre de ces Moldus déchaînés de «sans-culottes», ainsi que de plusieurs magiciens du bas peuple opprimés, avait eu raison de ces aristocrates à la baguette émoussés par les privilèges, dont ils avaient joui comme n'importe quels nobles de la Cour. Alors, depuis la toute puissante Albion monarchique, ils raillaient la révolte, bougonnaient leur revanche et se rassemblaient donc à l'occasion dans des théâtres tels que cette «_Berceuse Folle»_. Mais ces lieux de réunions, plus verbeuses qu'efficaces, n'étaient plus utilisés qu'occasionnellement, pour, par exemple, des sabbats satanico-érotiques interdits, en autres.

Ce _Lullaby_, cependant, était bel et bien désolé depuis des lustres. Des toiles d'araignées gigantesques, dignes des vieux _Dracula_ avec Lugosi, s'assemblaient en volutes frémissantes des rideaux aux colonnes, et des colonnes aux balcons. La poussière accumulée était si épaisse qu'elle formait comme un tapis de farine grisâtre, volatile, qui eut tôt fait de blanchir mes chaussures et mon pantalon sombres.

Le parterre, désolation de fauteuils renversés et mangés aux mites, n'offrait qu'un champ labouré par le temps. Pareil pour la fosse d'orchestre, où je me penchai, vaste vide n'ayant pas vu un instrument depuis, au mieux, l'importation du jazz en Europe…

Que de décennies en friche ! Quel message pensait me transmettre Severus en m'invitant ici ? Où était-il d'ailleurs, ç'ui-là ? Je regardais en l'air, toisais avec un brin de ressentiment la voûte au plâtre effritée, puis observais les balcons, les uns après les autres, dans l'espoir de découvrir mon amant énigmatique caché dans la pénombre : _quand vous scrutez les abysses, les abysses vous scrutent aussi…_

Cette belle parole philosophique résumait assez bien ma relation avec le Maître ès Potions de Poudlard. Ce jeu de piste m'amusait, tout en commençant à m'inquiéter un peu : les parties de cache-cache dans un théâtre en ruines avaient beau être romantiques, cela devenait aussi un peu sinistre…

Soudain, comme répondant à mes pensées, un air de violon, triste et solitaire résonna dans le silence. Faisant un tour sur moi-même, je tâchai de trouver le violoniste, mais la musique semblait venir de partout et nulle part à la fois. Etrange impression… Elle était là, au milieu des fauteuils retournés, dans les profondeurs de la fosse orchestrale : je m'y penchai à nouveau pour voir si un musicien fantôme n'y était pas égaré.

Enfin, je crus percevoir la source de ces notes, où le grave se mêlait à l'aigu, multipliant les octaves. Contournant la coulisse déserte, je grimpai sur scène, où s'entassaient pêle-mêle de vieux décors aux peintures délavés. Ici un buisson, là un temple grec, contre celui-ci un auvent effondré, plus loin encore le balcon de Juliette auprès sans doute du tombeau du père de Hamlet… Soulevant un faux rideau de soie fanée, je parvins à l'avant-scène. Pas de traces de mon violoniste.

Il continuait pourtant d'égrener ses notes, plus tourmenté, plus rapide. Il acheva son morceau, laissant le silence reprendre un instant ses droits dans cette sépulture dédiée à l'art dramatique. Une note se fit alors entendre et la musique continua.

Je souris : telle un chant déchu du ciel, elle venait du haut. Gagnant les escaliers, je montai lentement, dépassai les trois étages de loges et arrivai au paradis du théâtre.

Le musicien était là, quelque part : il s'était fait plus enfiévré, envoûté par sa propre mélodie. Emporté comme il était, ses envolées grossissaient sauvagement, arrachant son âme, et la mienne, dans chacun de ses subits délires lyriques. Je ne connaissais pas le morceau qu'il jouait, mais je jugeais qu'il ne devait certainement pas l'interpréter de manière conventionnelle : comme s'il ajoutait des notes de son cru, insérant des trilles fantaisistes, brodant ça et là des phrasés presque discordants. Comme autant de contre-chants singuliers, étonnant dans un solo de violon…

Il était là, au fond du «fer à cheval», à gauche, surplombant la scène, mince et surnaturel, étonnamment clair dans la pénombre : il me donna l'impression de vivre par et pour sa musique, qui de plus en plus paraissait devenir une extension de sa pensée. J'eus peur.

Je m'avançai précipitamment, mais il cessa subitement de jouer. Le regard qu'il me lança me pétrifia sur place. Je discernai un fin sourire sur ses lèvres blanches, puis, me tournant le dos, il reprit les mouvements de son archer, se faisant plus langoureux, tout aussi passionné mais moins possédé aussi, à mon grand soulagement je dois dire…

Lors de notre première nuit, il m'avait fait une promesse : il jouerait à nouveau du violon, pour moi, comme il en avait joué pour _lui_. J'ignorais alors toujours de qui il parlais à chaque fois, il n'avait jamais voulu me le dire. Et voilà qu'il jouait à nouveau. Mais pour qui réellement ? Pour moi ou pour _son_ fantôme ? Après tout, ce théâtre avait tout de la tombe : enfoui sous terre, il eut fait un magnifique mausolée pour le célèbre spectre de l'Opéra de Paris…

_«… Pour toi, Harry… Seulement pour toi…»_

La pensée de Severus s'éleva en moi en un crescendo halluciné. Je me rapprochai de lui. Touchant presque son dos, je passai une main sur son omoplate, effleurant l'instrument de bois rouge reposant sur son épaule. Il me sembla que sa musique tressaillait pour lui !

La gorge nouée par la beauté intrinsèque que lui conférait sa musique, je me collai à lui, passant mes bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre moi. Il ne cessa pas pour autant de jouer, devenant juste plus lent, comme indécis : je sentais son corps onduler légèrement contre moi quand une note l'emportait dans l'émotion. Posant ma tête contre sa nuque, je soupirais doucement d'émerveillement avant d'embrasser son dos au travers de ses vêtements.

Mais il ne s'arrêtait pas et je me sentais malheureusement obligé de rompre un temps le charme : «Qui était-_il_ ? Me le diras-tu enfin ?» Il cessa de jouer, abaissant lentement violon et archer. Je le sentis se reposer contre moi, comme exténué : «Tu le sais, non ? souffla-t-il. Tu l'as deviné depuis quelques temps déjà…» Et j'aurai dû m'en douter depuis longtemps : qui d'autre en effet que Lucius Malefoy avait pu engendrer une telle passion chez Severus ? L'élégance racée et la fureur passionnée, qui avaient gouverné toute la vie du défunt Mangemort, avaient dû être assez fortes pour envoûter le ténébreux jeune Serpentard : pour l'adolescent Severus, Lucius avait dû être comme le soleil. Je devinais ce que Malefoy lui avait apporté : une raison de ne pas se haïr et d'être capable d'aimer.

«Tu aurais me le dire dès le début…

«- A quoi bon ? murmura Severus. Il est mort… et je ne l'aime plus depuis longtemps. A quoi bon déterrer une passion que nous avons tous deux tué à mesure qu'elle devenait plus forte ?

«- Pourquoi ? demandai-je doucement à son oreille.

«- Parce qu'elle était insuffisante pour lui. Je n'étais pas assez… _affolant_, j'imagine… Lucius vivait essentiellement par la satisfaction de son plaisir, et cela pouvait aller jusqu'à la mort : je l'ai vu tuer des gens pour Voldemort et exprimer une extase délirante ! Une passion aussi dévorante ne peut être qu'égoïste et je l'ai quitté, ne voulant pas faire les frais de sa prochaine pâmoison…

«- Et qu'a-t-il fait ?

«- Rien… J'ai longtemps vécu en attendant une quelconque attaque de sa part, mais il ne fit jamais rien à mon encontre…

«- Tu as été triste à sa mort ?» Severus resta un moment silencieux. Je repensais aux circonstances de la disparition de Lucius : il avait brûlé avec son Seigneur et maître dans l'incendie de leur repère. Blessé moi-même, j'avais traîné au dehors le corps de Severus, inconscient, et j'avais longtemps observé les flammes, craignant à tout instant de voir ressurgir Voldemort. Mais il était demeuré entre les morts, et Lucius avec lui.

«Non, finit par dire Severus. Je n'en ai pas eu conscience au départ, puis elle m'est apparue «naturelle»… Pour moi, il était mort en même temps que notre amour délétère…» Se dégageant de mon étreinte, il posa son instrument à terre et se tourna vers moi, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres, un peu mélancolique peut-être : «Je peux te demander quelque chose ? souffla-t-il contre ma joue, contre mon front.

«- Ou-oui…

«- Fais-moi l'amour, Harry…»

Je déglutissai, me tordant sous ses caresses : «Tu es sûr ? Tu n'as jamais voulu avant… Je ne crois pas que tu aimeras… !

«- Ce soir, je veux que ce soit toi… _Maintenant_, tu peux me le faire…»

M'imprimant sa bouche sur la mienne, je sentis sa langue me prendre furieusement. Lui agrippant la tête à deux mains, je lui répondai avec autant de vigueur. Puis, prenant l'initiative à mon compte, je déboutonnai vivement sa veste, avant de me débarrasser moi-même de ma chemise, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Griffant son torse dans l'excitation, je l'entendis gémir dans ma bouche et je n'en devenais que plus ardent.

M'attaquant à son pantalon, il voulut s'occuper du mien, mais je l'en empêchai aussitôt. Reprenant notre souffle un instant, je le forçai ensuite à s'asseoir sur le plancher. Il me regardait avec des yeux brillants, son visage exsangue rougissant légèrement. Lui retirant son pantalon, je m'occupai aussitôt de son érection et il eut un gémissement sporadique qui le renversa en arrière. Convulsivement, ses deux mains voulurent m'imposer leur cadence, mais je les bloquai le long de ses hanches. Son dos se courbait et sa respiration se faisait plus lourde : «Harry… Je t'en prie… Aaah… Arrête !»

Ce que je fis, surpris : il était littéralement cramoisi et hors d'haleine. Sa tête roula sur le côté et il ferma les yeux : «Désolé, je…» Retirant sa main droite de ma prise, il commença à vouloir se soulager lui-même, mais encore une fois je l'en empêchais. Il eut un rictus mi-amusé mi-douloureux : «Fais-le-moi, Harry… Maintenant !»

Le sentant près à craquer, je baissai promptement mon pantalon puis le préparai consciencieusement, ne voulant pas le blesser. Se mordant les lèvres, il se contraignait au silence. Le calme avant la tempête, songeais-je. Passant ses jambes au-dessus de mes épaules, je me penchai vers lui, soulevant son bassin dans le mouvement. Je l'embrassai brièvement : «J'arrive, Severus, maintenant…» Je le pénétrai en douceur et je le sentis aussitôt se contracter, me faisant même mal : «Détends-toi, Severus ! suppliai-je en grimaçant. N'ais pas d'inquiétude… Je t'aime !

«- Répète !

«- Je t'aime…» Je sentis ses muscles se détendre et je pus avancer. Progressivement, j'augmentais le rythme sans jamais cesser de lui dire et redire mes sentiments. Bouche ouverte et les sourcils froncés, il gardait les yeux fermés et haletait de plus en plus. Sa main vola à nouveau vers son membre et je le laissai faire à sa guise cette fois. Je vins avant lui, profondément, lui déclanchant un cri de surprise. Il me suivit dans l'instant.

Glissant ses jambes de mes épaules de chaque côté, je le positionnai plus confortablement, tout en restant encore en lui. Je m'allongeai sur lui, ma tête sur poitrine et me désengageai précautionneusement. Il eut un faible gémissement, puis il referma ses bras dans mon dos.

Au bout d'un moment, nos respirations se calmèrent et je le sentis s'endormir sous moi. Je le secouai doucement : «Joueras-tu encore pour moi ?»

Il eut encore son étrange sourire, où je lus le bonheur en plus. Il me répondit d'une voix claire et chantante : «Je ne jouerai plus jamais que pour toi… Quand tu le voudras, Harry…»

**Fin**

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, vraiment ! En écrivant cela, j'écoutais les sonates pour violon seul d'Ivan Khandoshkin (je vous les recommande, ch'est très beau) : c'est ce que Severus est censé jouer..._

_Encore une fois, je me suis aidée de la Théorie de la musique de Danhauser (version 96 aux éditions Henry Lemoine) : c'est un livre fabuleux et passionnant (si, si, on peut trouver passionnant l'étude des gammes et autres portées ! ;-) )._

_Avant de vous laisser la parole, sachez que j'ai commencé à développer une nouvelle suite, qui sera plus longue que la 1ère histoire : les trois fics formeront en quelques sortes une trilogie "musicale" ! Mais attention, cela va devenir très très sombre... Z'êtes prévenus !_

_A +_


End file.
